zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ashka Harley
Je t'ai repondu, ehm, ich habe dir geantwortet. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 12:47, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Viel Erfolg hier, Avatar macht das gleich. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 12:51, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Würde es dir viel ausmachen, die Hauptseite komplett neu zu gestalten? Ich finde den Fehler nicht! In jeder Vorlage ist keiner mehr... (glaube ich) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:08, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Machst du heute Nachtschicht? Ich fang in einer halben Stunde ca. noch mal an ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:02, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nee, netmals Kaffee kann noch was retten. Ich muss mich was hinlegen, sry. Was machst du jetzt noch?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 20:07, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::MUM, und in Wikia aufräumen, nach dem Rechten sehen und so. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:25, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Adminnachfrage Ja, also, ich habe Bekanntmachung gesehen, das ein Admin gesucht wird und würde mich nun gerne für diesen Posten bewerben. Meine Kentnisse in Zelda sind gut bis sehr gut, besonders in den Bereichen von OoT, TMC, TWW und TP. Technisch sind meine Kentnisse eher mässig und weniger ausgereift, aber ich lerne schnell. Wegen den guten Artikeln sollte ich eigentlîch auch geeignet sein (King Dodongo und Phantom Ganon komplett neu angelegt). Also dann, bis bald. Würde mich auf eine Rückmeldung von deiner Seite her sehr freuen.--Demon-Vaati 11:14, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Möchte mich für die Ernennung zum Admin bedanken. Werde heute noch einige Artikel bearbeiten und freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! --Demon-Vaati 17:14, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Endgegner Ja, in Majora's Mask gibt es definitiv nur 5 Endgegner.--Demon-Vaati 16:04, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ne sieben. Eine Form von Majora, die zweite und die dritte Form + 4 = 7. Die Endgegnern sind alle unterschiedlich, da kann man nicht sagen fünf. --STR 16:47, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Skin Ein modifiziertes Jade, mit kleinen Änderungen. Viel Spaß damit ;) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 09:25, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Neues Logo? Vielleicht könnte man ein neues Logo bereitstellen, extra für die Weihnachtszeit? Vielleicht so in der Art? Wäre nur ein Vorschlag. Die Schrift kann man ja noch im Nachhinein hinzufügen...--Demon-Vaati 12:05, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Solltest du lieber mich fragen, da ich die Grafik gemacht (den Schriftzug habe) sowohl als auch den Skin. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 12:08, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, warum nicht, also, Marta, hättest du die Güte noch schnell Zeldapedia drüber zu schreiben, danke!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:03, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nun gut, warten wir erstmal noch den Schneefall ab!^^--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:04, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Fertig Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:16, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nun, ich denke, wir lassen das jetzt so, für den Winter und dann sehen wir weiter, vlt zu Karneval so was mit den Masken von Majoras Mask oder so!?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:21, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Bis dahin fällt dir was ein und du hast dann auch die passenden Grafiken für mich, das mit den Masken könnte ich gut oben einbauen ;) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 17:22, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nun, wir werden sehen, ist ja bis dahin noch etwas!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 17:24, 29. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re:? Ja, werde in Kürze weiterarbeiten, keine Angst. ;D--Demon-Vaati 12:24, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sieht gut aus. :)--Demon-Vaati 12:28, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hauptseite Das mit dem tab view sollte jetzt klappen. Musst immer auch Mediawiki:Common.css ändern. Bei Hilfe: Herzlich willkommen im '''Super Mario Wiki!' *hust* Solltest du vielleicht ändern...xD--Demon-Vaati 12:46, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Trennfrage Wolllte kurz fragen, ob man den Artikel Schilder nicht trennen sollte, d.h. für jedes Schild einen eigenen Artikel? So würde auch die Artikelzahl steigen...--Demon-Vaati 12:03, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage Ich weiß gerade nicht, wenn es dringend ist: Such in http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Mediawiki:Common.css und http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Mediawiki:Common.js , irgendwo da ist es drin... ich bau gerade was neues auf, vielleicht findest du später auch gefallen dran :) Marta Ägnös 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:41, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ok, klar :) aber die Vorbereitungen für das Ding dauern... aber hm, wenn du Ideen für die Weltkarte, Handlung oder sonst was hast, mir dort auf die Disku schreiben (Ähnlich Paper Mario, nur keine 100%-ige Story, nur so was zum "zeitvertreib", eine mischung aus Story und nach der Story). Klar? (Ich mach mich zu einem Drachen, den ich jetzt noch machen muss, als Beispielbild ;) ) Marta Ägnös 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:58, 1. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Tabellen? Sollen wir zu den Waffen/Orten etc. auch Tabellen machen, ähnlich wie bei den Endgegnern und den Gegnern?--Demon-Vaati 13:43, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Unterteilen Wegen der neuen Unterteilung: Muss man dann z.b. die Artikel Kokiri-Schwert (Ocarina of Time) und Kokiri-Schwert (Majora's Mask) erstellen? --Demon-Vaati 20:14, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sry, aber ich finde diese neue Untereilung sinnlos. Warum belassen wir es nicht einfach so wie jetzt, d.h. z.b den Artikel Spiegelschild schreiben und dann für jedes Spiel in dem er auftaucht einen Abschnitt machen, so wie es jetzt ist.--Demon-Vaati 13:28, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aufgabenverteilung Könntest du dich ein bisschen um die Item-Artikel kümmern? Dann würde ich die Artikel über die Zeldaspiele schreiben--Demon-Vaati 11:15, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nintendo-Wiki = Partnerseite? Hi, ich wollte fragen, ob das Nintendo-Wiki und die Zeldapedia Partnerseiten werden könnten. Wenn du/ihr damit einverstanden bist/seid, bitte auf meiner Disk. melden. Gruß, Simpel 23:38, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wichtig! Ich müsste mal was ganz wichtiges mit dir besprechen: Irgendwie geht es hier nur sehr schleppend vorwärts, darum wollte ich etwas Wichtiges fragen: Wie wärs, wenn wir unser Wiki mit w:c:de.nintendo vereinen. Es ist noch ein relativ neues Wiki, allerdings mit hohem Standart. Es ist ein Wiki über alles von Nintendo. Dann könnte man ein Riesenwiki aufziehen. Ich habe Simpel noch nicht angesprochen und muss dich natürlich zuerst fragen. Ist nur ne Idee, wenn du dagegen bist, verwerf ich sie natürlich...--Demon-Vaati 18:30, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Also falls die Frage immernoch im Raum steht, die Wikis zu verschmelzen, obwohl die Diskussion schon alt ist, würde ich sagen, dass jeder Bereich seiene eigene Wiki braucht. Damit braucht auch jedes Spiel seine eigene Wiki in der man Informationen zu einem Spiel, Buch oder sonstwas nachgucken kann. Und selbst wenn es eine größere Community dazu schon auf deutsch gibt, heißt das einfach das man qulitativ bessere Ergebnisse abliefern muss, um sich mit ihr zu messen. Also Masse statt Klasse...Wenn die Frage überhauptnoch aktuell ist...^^ P.S. führt doch Diskussionen immer auf einer Userseite, weil der verlauf sonst zu schwer nachzuvollziehen ist --Smertos 22:36, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Imprinsoning War Ist mir ein Rätsel wie die deutsche Entsprechung zu "Imprisoning War" ist. Hab etwas nachgeforscht wo in den Spielen darüber gesprochen werden könnte, aber es ist kein ähnlicher Begriff auf deutsch gefallen. Wäre cool wenn du wüsstest wie es richtig heißt, bzw wenn du wüsstest wo ich sowas nachgucken kann, weil die wörtliche Übersetzung scheint mir nicht grade Sinnvoll^^ --Smertos 18:16, 27. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Request Fänds schön, wenn MediaWiki:Welcome-enabled geleert wird. Der Spam bringt nicht wirklich was.-- 12:49, 6. Mai 2009 (UTC) Adoption Hallo Ashka Harley, ich habe Interesse, das Wiki zu übernehmen. Kann ich mir da Hoffnung machen?-- 07:19, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn du interesse daran hast, kann ich das gerne für dich einrichten. Adhka ist leider wenig online... Ich frag sie mal, dass sie ihren Kommentar abgibt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 09:11, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Es eilt nicht.-- 12:11, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich geb dir die Adminrechte, sie hat zugestimmt. Viel Erfolg, du kannst mich bei Problemen gerne kontaktieren. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 12:30, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) HI Hi, wenn du Zeit hast... ansonsten siehe Annes Disku. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper @ Wikia' (Talk) 18:09, 3. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Partnerwikis Hallo, Mario kann ich ja noch nachvollziehen, aber iwie seh ich bei Spellbinder wenig Sinn für ne Partnerschaft.-- 17:58, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ist leicht erklärt: Spellbinder ist ihr Wiki, daher stammt auch der Username. Insofern... :) (Bei Kreativwikis könnte man dann ja gar keine Partnerschaften eingehen, was?) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) 'Helper' (Talk) 18:07, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::(Können kann man immer. Bei Kreativ-Wikis hätt ich jetzt an andere Kreativwikis gedacht.-- 18:23, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC)) Ja, wollte eig wieder aktiver werden, nur hab wirklich grad schon wieder total den Schulstress und nächstes Jahr wirds auch nicht unbedingt leichter werden, und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, befinde ich mich auch gerade in so nem tief drin, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 18:57, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, kommt mir bekannt vor. Ist auch kein Thema. :Ich hätts lieber, wenn die Wikis in Partnerschaften was gemeinsam haben, würd also Spellbinder rausnehmen wollen.-- 19:13, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte dir keineswegs jetzt über den Mund fahren, nur bitte lasse es drin, es würde mir einiges bedeuten, und wenn du unbedingt eine Gemeinsamkeit erzwingen möchtest, dann eben Fantasy, Spellbinder ist eine Fantasieserie und Zelda ist ein Fantasiespiel!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 19:29, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :Gut.-- 19:42, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Blogs Falls du dich wunderst, warum es die hier nicht gibt: Ich hab das Wiki im Vorfeld von der Einführung rausnehmen lassen.-- 16:49, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gibt es da spiel wirklich?? ich bin ein riesen fan von The legend of Zelda: the wind waker Aber leider hab ich keine gamecube und diese zu kaufen nur für ein spiel währe zu aufwendig ;( ;( deswegen die frage: Gibt es eig. das spiel The legend of Zelda: the wind waker auch für ds?? 8o 8o Hir ist ein bild: http://www.vgboxart.com/boxes/DS/24666_the_legend_of_zelda_the_wind_waker_ds-v2.png =) danke schon im vorraus turfs (( dies schrieb 62.47.56.90 8. Dez. 2009, 00:03:56 )) :Falls du das noch liest: Nein, für den DS gibts das nicht, das Bild oben ist sozusagen Fanart.-- 23:56, 9. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Naja trozdem danke . . Hallo Ashka, Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich versehentlich gesperrt habe. Ich wurde durch eine E-Mail informiert, dass du entsperrt wurdest und die Sperrung war ich. Entschuldigung nochmal. Achja, ich habe gesehen, dass du dich Sommer eingeloggt hast. Warum hilfst du mir hier nicht einfach mit ? Ich fange von unten an und The Legend of Zelda (NES) ist komplett fertig. Ich bin jetzt bei The Adventure of Link. Kannst du mir helfen? PS: Wenn du jetzt schaust, dass Zeldapedia 273 Artikeln hat... Das war ich alles alleine und ohne Hilfe..--STR 10:38, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, der User "Ein-Wikia-Nutzer alias 77.64.208.172" hat die Seiten von Zelda und Ganondorf gelöscht bzw. vollkommen verändert. Es wäre angebracht ihn zu sperren,wenn dies möglich ist. incom 12:54, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ''Isabell Gloria Brendel ::Den Spaltkopf habe ich gesperrt, danke für die Meldung. — ShiramLudgerusээ Benutzerboxen Hey ya, habe die Benutzerboxen erweitert und habe Code fixes durchgeführt. Wir können jetzt BenutzerboxPro benutzen. Es werden noch weitere Benutzerboxen folgen. Außerdem habe ich Word Bubbles erstellt. Habe noch eine Frage: Dürfte ich deine Benutzerboxen bearbeiten, denn deine Boxen fügen die Profilseiten unter der Kategorie:Babel ein. Gruß, --SL33 19:57, 29. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS: Den vorherigen Text entfernte ich, weil das spanische und englische Wiki vereinbarten, die selben Artikelgestaltungen zu benutzen. Überarbeitung der Hauptseite Hallo, ich schrieb dir eine Mail. Eine Mail konnte ich nicht an Anne Behnert senden, weil sie keine Adressen angab. Wenn du eventuell die Mail gelöscht hast (weil ich vielleicht fremd bin), dann besuche meine Diskussionsseite. Es geht um die Gestaltung der Hauptseite von Zeldapedia. Gruß, — ShiramLudgerusээ 14:48, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, ich habe gemeinsam mit Bosso die Hauptseite gestaltet, ohne dich. Nochmal sorry. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Hauptseite. Andererseits möchte ich dich fragen, ob du noch Interesse hast in Zeldapedia ein Admin zu sein (mir ist bewusst, dass du zeitlich nicht viel tun kannst). Du bekommst die Rechte wieder zurück bei Nachfrage;). --SL33 19:06, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) IRC Damit du, Demon und Anne hier verewigt werden, sagen wir mal so, habe ich euch drei unter Zeldapedia:Administratoren aufgelistet. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, wieso Anne Behnert ihren Account deaktivieren ließ =(. Naja, habe das Wiki neuaufrollen lassen (Kategorien etc.). Wie dem auch sei, ich habe einen #IRC-Channel für Zeldapedia erstellt. Ich hoffe das freut dich, ich fand heraus, dass im neuen Chat von Wikia mehr Spaming betrieben wird und IRC bleibt "versteckt" vor Spamer, daher ist das nicht so auffällig. Weiteres siehst du hier: Zeldapedia:IRC. Falls du das hier nicht lesen wirst, weil du vielleicht Stress um die Ohren hast, wünsche ich dir, ho ho ho ho, fröhliche Weihnachten! Ludgerus XXIV, 21:25, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC)